Snape s Home Remedies
by patolozka
Summary: Harry onemocní strašlivou rýmou a je donucen vyhledat léčebnou pomoc. Dostane tak víc, než co očekával. Slash! Překlad povídky od Cheryl Dyson.
1. Chapter 1

**Snape's Home Remedies – Snapeova domácí lékárna **

Autorka: **Cheryl Dyson**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read: **Lady Corten**

Popis příběhu:_ Harry onemocní strašlivou rýmou a je donucen vyhledat léčebnou pomoc. Dostane tak víc, než co očekával. Humor, romance._

_**Varování slash!**_

Postavy: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Rufus Brousek, Rita Holoubková a další

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. This fanfiction was written by Cheryl Dyson, czech translatin was created by Patolozka.

Postavy v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem JKR, autorky ságy Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladů různých jmen, názvů a míst patří pánům Medkům, kteří tuto ságu přeložili do češtiny a p. Petrikovičovej a p. Kralovičovej, které ji přeložili do slovenštiny. Autorské práva k této povídce vlastníCheryl Dyson, která napsala tuto fanfiction a s překladem souhlasila. Český překlad vytvořila Patoložka.

Předmluva překladatelky:_ Připravila jsem pro Vás svůj druhý překladatelský počin, i když tentokrát už ve spolupráci se skvělou betou (Děkuji!). I když jsem tvrdila, že nebudu překladatelka jednoho autora (a to nebudu), tak jsem měla chuť na další dávku humoru. Povídka má 6 kapitol v rozsahu asi šesti stran. Autorka ji publikovala v roce 2007. _

_Co se týče názvu, měla jsem několik variant – Snapeova domácí léčiva, či léky, ale nakonec zvítězila lékárna, možná to není doslovný překlad, ale mě to oslovilo v češtině nejvíce…__._

_Upřímně děkuji za veškeré, rady, podporu a neskonalou trpělivost Jimmi, Rapidez a Lady Corten! Co víc? Snad jen bavte se tak jako já, a že jsem se u toho nachechtala._

_Patoložka  
_

**Kapitola 1**

Varování k této kapitole není.

Zachránce kouzelnického světa chytil rýmu. Nejen škrábání v krku, slabou bolest hlavy, trochu kašle z nachlazení, ale plnohodnotnou hlavu-ve-svěráku-mající rýmu, s kapajícím nosem a hrudníkem plným hlenů. Prostě ten typ rýmy, kdy si přejete být mrtví. _(pozn. př.: Chlapi, znáte to…)_

Harry Potter za tuto rýmu plně obviňoval svou touhu po mudlovském cheesburgeru, která ho přinutila opustit Grimmauldovo námětí číslo 12 a odejít do místního řetězce s rychlým občerstvením. Na místo, které se očividně hemžilo bacily.

Harry neměl rýmu od svých jedenácti let, což všechno ještě zhoršilo. Deset báječných, od rýmy osvobozených let ho doběhlo jednou ranou. Kvůli tomu, že ani jednou nebyl nachlazený, neměl doma vůbec žádné léky. Žádný životabudič – lék na běžné nachlazení. Dokonce ani mudlovský sirup proti kašli.

Harry půl dne proležel v posteli, dokud – v jedné kratinké, zoufalé chvíli – málem neposlal Kráturu ven, aby mu ten lektvar přinesl. Než ale povolal domácího skřítka, jeho chladem zamlženým vědomím proniklo poznání. Předtím, než by zadal Kráturovi jakýkoliv sebemenší úkol, vyžadovalo si to velmi podrobné a přesné instrukce.

„Přines mi životabudič," by pravděpodobně vedlo k tomu, že by Krátura vyrazil šestinedělní výlet na Bermudy, než by se vrátil s řečeným lektvarem. Harry neměl sílu přemýšlet nad všemi možnostmi, aby skřítkovi poskytl spolehlivé pokyny. Nakonec rezignoval. Bude muset jít a sehnat si ten lektvar sám.

Harry si natáhl nějaké oblečení a _přemístil_ se do Příčné uličky. Ukázalo se, že to byl otřesně špatný nápad. Bolest hlavy se zvětšila do obrovských rozměrů a on pocítil slabost a nevolnost. Musel se opřít o nejbližší zeď, počkat až největší nutkání na zvracení odezní, a až pak mohl pokračovat do lékárny.

Věšel dovnitř, zvonkohra se rozezvučela, obyčejné sladké tóny jakoby zněly z pekla. Harry se dopotácel k pultu.

„Mohu vám pomoci?"

Dokonce i ve svém žalostně nemocném stavu Harry rozeznal ten nenáviděný hlas. Vydrápal se přes pult a rukama začal škrtit muže, kterým pohrdá - Severuse Snapea. Později obviňoval svou rýmu z opomenutí zjevného faktu, že je čaroděj, a že nepoužil hůlku, aby ho potrestal několika kouzly.

Snape nicméně nezapomněl a Harry se ihned ocitl znehybněný. Snape osvobodil svůj krk a ustoupil. Lapal po dechu.

„K čertu, O… O… ochranka," zasípal Snape. Harry zlověstně zíral na bývalého Smrtijeda. Snape si mnul krk. Vypadal nějak jinak, od té doby, co ho Harry naposledy viděl… před pěti lety? V Bradavicích na astronomické věži, když Snape ohavně zavraždil Albuse Brumbála. Nebylo divu, že se Snape změnil. Zaprvé – umyl si vlasy. A také nebyl oblečený v černé. Jeho hábit byl… purpurový?

„Budu vás muset nechat vyvézt, pane, pokud mi nedáte své slovo, že se mě nepokusíte znovu napadnout," řekl Snape docela rozumným tónem. Harry trpěl strašným lechtáním v nose a pomyslel si, že by mohl od kýchnutí klidně vybuchnout. Ale nemohl to udělat, protože jeho tělo bylo úplně spoutané.

Snape přerušil kouzlo a Harry se zhroutil v prudkém záchvatu kašle. Když skončil, všiml si kapesníku, který se pohupoval ve Snapeových dlouhých prstech. Harry kapesník neochotně popadl a věnoval Snapeovi jedovatý pohled.

„Měl bych vás zabít!" zavrčel Harry, ale pak se místo toho nešťastně vysmrkal.

„Pane, já vám nerozumím," řekl Snape. Harry na něj chvilku civěl.

„Zabil jste Brumbála. Nezkoušejte mi namluvit, že si na to nevzpomínáte. Přidal jste se k Voldemortovi. Před válkou jste najednou výhodně zmizel. Naprosto mnou pohrdáte. Už se vám rozsvítilo?"

Snape se povýšeně napřímil.

„Nemám nejmenší tušení, o čem to tady mluvíte. Nedávno jsem se přistěhoval z Dánska a určitě jsem nezabil někoho jménem Brumbál. Ačkoliv jsem o něm slyšel, nikdy bych se k němu nepřidal. Údajně byl zcela vyšinutý a ďábelský. Musíte si mě s někým plést."

Harry se ušklíbl. „Dobrý pokus, ale vy jste rozhodně Severus Snape."

Snape se rozesmál. „Zcela určitě nejsem. Jmenuji se Rodney Snyder-Smythe. Lékárník."

Harrymu chvilku trvalo, aby si přiřadil takové pěkné jméno „Rodney" k tomu zvrácenému chlapovi, jakým byl Severus Snape, ale dokonce ani k purpurovému hábitu mu to jednoduše nesedělo.

„To jsou kecy, Snape. Jakmile odtud zmizím, půjdu rovnou na Ministerstvo kouzel a vy pocestujete do Azkabanu."

Černé oči byly nečitelné.

„Chudák pán vypadá velmi nemocně. Přišel jste si snad pro lektvar?"

Harry kýchl do kapesníku a zíral na Snapea skrz vodnaté oči.

„Pokud to musíte vědět, přišel jsem si pro životabudič."

Snape samolibě zamručel.

„Je mi líto, pane. Jsme vyprodaní. Je docela nepříjemné chřipkové období."

Harry zaťal zuby.

„Kdy budete mít další?"

„Příští úterý."

„V úterý? Ta zatracená rýma do té doby snad odezní sama!"

Tím výbuchem si přivodil další záchvat kašle. Musel rukama sevřít desku pultu a počkat, dokud to nepřejde.

„Chudáku chlapče. Dovolte mi vám nabídnout šálek čaje."

Kombinace toho, že ho Snape nazval „chudákem chlapcem" spolu s panem purpurovým hábitem, který poskakoval dozadu do místnosti, byla tak nemístně ne-snapeovská. Harry začal uvažovat, že by to mohl být opravdu Rodney Snyder-Smythe. Možná byl obětí paměťového kouzla? Harry objevil křeslo a usadil se do něj.

Snape se vrátil o několik minut později se šálkem vroucího čaje a podal jej Harrymu do rukou. Harry se do šálku podezřívavě podíval předtím, než zlostně pohlédl na Snapea.

„Co v tom je? Jed? Veritasérum? Paměť blokující lektvar?"

„Věřím, že Oolong a špetka Darjeelingu," řekl Snape suše.

_(Pozn. překl.: Oolong je zkomolený anglický přepis pro asijské polozelené či žlutozelené čaje; Darjeeling je černý čaj vyprodukovaný v oblasti Dárdžiling ve východní Indii; zdroj Wikipedie) _

„Odvedu vás na Ministerstvo," odsekl Harry.

„To nebude nutné. Viděl jsem Ministra před chvilkou procházet kolem. Mám vám ho přivézt?"

Harry prudce vstal, bouchnul hrníčkem o stůl a spěchal ke dveřím.

„Ministře!" zakřičel. Rufus Brousek se zastavil a zadíval se na něj. Jeho rty se znechuceně zvlnily.

„Harry Potter?"

„Ano. Severus Snape je v lékárně! Musíte ho okamžitě zadržet!"

„Severus Snape? Jste si jistý?"

"Samozřejmě!"

Brousek si pospíšil do obchodu.

„Dobré odpoledne, Ministře," řekl Snape.

„Dobré, Snyder-Smythe," odpověděl Brousek. „Tady Potter, tvrdí, že viděl Severuse Snapea."

"Koho?"

„Ó ano. Já zapomněl. Nebyl jste tady během války. Severuse Snapea. Smrtijeda. Vraha. Protivného týpka."

„Nikdy jsem o něm neslyšel."

„ÚPLNĚ JSTE SE POMÁTL?" zařval Harry a okamžitě toho zalitoval, když mu bolest v krku vehnala slzy do očí. Promnul si ztuhlými prsty bolavé spánky.

„Snydere-Smythe, obtěžuje vás Potter? Mívá někdy přílišnou představivost."

„Víte co? Je mi to jedno. Jdu domů," řekl Harry. Neměl v úmyslu se zapojit do jakékoliv pokroucené šarády mezi Ministrem a Snapeem. Vypořádá se s tím později, až mu bude lépe.

„Ministře, dovolte mi doprovodit Pottera domů. Je očividně velmi nemocen," nabídl se Snape.

„Na to zapomeňte." Harry vytáhl svou hůlku a pozadu směřoval ke dveřím. Tam ho ale téměř vyřídil Brouskův nejnovější přívrženec. Kolínská Colina Creeveho Harryho udeřila do nosu chvilku předtím, než se Colin napřáhl, aby Harrymu potřásl rukou, nedbaje na to, že v ní svíral svou hůlku. Ve dvaceti letech byl Colin téměř stejně tak bohémsky rozjařený, jako býval v jedenácti.

„Harry Potter! Už jsem tě neviděl roky! Musíš přijít na večeři a zavzpomínat na staré časy!" Colin rázně potřepával Harrymu rukou a kombinace toho pohybu a nechutných výparů způsobila, že se Harryho sužované smysly přehltily. Cítil, jak mu svět černá před očima.

Poslední věcí, kterou viděl během pádu na podlahu, byla Colinova starostlivá tvář vznášející se nad ním.

ooOoo

Harry se vzbudil ve své vlastní posteli - což bylo uklidňující, ale byl úplně nahý - což už nebylo. Jedna malá rozsvícená svíčka u postele rozptýlila jeho chmury. Pohlédl na hodiny, aby zjistil, že je už téměř 7 hodin večer.

Pohyb upoutal jeho pozornost a on s hrůzou strnul, když se ze stínů vynořila purpurově oděná postava.

„Pane Pottere, rozhodl jste se navrátit k nám živým? Musíte mít hlad. Uvařil jsem kuřecí vývar."

Harry ho lhostejně pozoroval. Zpracovat obraz Severuse Snapea při přípravě kuřecí polévky bylo nepředstavitelné. Možná použil živé kuře. A oko z mloka či křídlo z netopýra.

Snape se usadil na postel vedle Harryho, vykouzlil dřevěný podnos a naservíroval před Harryho velkou misku. Ten se na něj podezřívavě zadíval a nahodile hledal jakýkoliv náznak mločích očí. Vonělo to výtečně, což jen zvýšilo jeho ostražitost. Snape se zasmál. Byl to bizarní zvuk, který od něj Harry předtím nikdy neslyšel.

„Ó ano, já zapomněl. Myslíte si, že jsem nějaký šílený stoupenec zla, který vás chce otrávit polévkou." Snape sebral lžíci, naklonil se nad tác a usrknul si pořádnou porci vývaru. Zavzdychal potěšením.

„Téměř dokonalá. Mohl jsem, možná, použít špetku majoránky, ale zdál jste se mi být mimo."

Majoránka. Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli už o ní slyšel, ale vsadil by se, že taková věc nikdy v kuchyni na Grimmauldově náměstí 12 nepřebývala. Byl nicméně vyhladovělý a ochotný připustit, že by polévka nemusela být otrávená. Rozhodl se, že Severus Snape musí být pod Imperiem, když věří, že je Rodney Snyder-Smythe, lékárník, polévkový mistr a nositel purpurového hábitu.

Harry snědl polévku. Byla báječná. Snape (Rodney?) zůstával znepokojivě na posteli a sledoval Harryho při polykání každé kapky. Když dojedl, opřel se zpět do polštářů.

„Kde mám své oblečení?"

„Měl jste vysokou horečku a potil jste se. Myslel jsem, že bylo nejlepší ho svléknout," odpověděl Snape a nechal podnos s miskou zmizet. Pak vytáhl Harrymu pokrývku až pod bradu.

„_Všechno_?"

„Teď spěte, rozkošný hochu," řekl Snape a rozcuchal Harryho vlasy. Harry zívl a uvědomil si, že v polévce musel být uspávací lektvar.

_Buď sním, nebo už strašlivě cvokařím_, pomyslel si. Nepravý Snape sfoukl svíčku a zanechal ho ve tmě. Ať tak či onak, rychle usnul.

ooOoo

_A/N: Napsala jsem tuto povídku na počest úžasného díla Marie-Angele. Chtěla jsem se ujistit, že se podíváte na její stránku deviantART pod Sambre-Sambre.! Je vynikající!_

_Pozn. překladatelky: Nakoukla jsem tam a má opravdu skvělé obrázky (např. tento se nám trochu hodí do příběhu: .com/gallery/?offset=24#/d479199)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Snape's Home Remedies – Snapeova domácí lékárna **

Autorka: **Cheryl Dyson**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read: **Lady Corten**

Popis příběhu:_ Harry onemocní strašlivou rýmou a je donucen vyhledat léčebnou pomoc. Dostane tak víc, než co očekával. Humor, romance._

_**Varování slash!**_

Postavy: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Rufus Brousek, Rita Holoubková a další

Předmluva překladatelky: _Kdo je Rodney Snyder-Smythe? A je Harry Potter v tomto příběhu opravdu tak zmatený, aby nerozeznal obyčejného lékárníka z Dánska od nenáviděného učitele z Bradavic? Druhá kapitola nám na ty otázky odpoví. A navíc dostanete jako bonus i trochu erotiky…_

_Pozn.: Opravovala jsem hodně věcí ještě i po bera-readu, takže veškeré případné chyby padají opět pouze na moji hlavu…_

_Patoložka_

**Kapitola 2**

Varování: obsahuje sexuální scény!

Ráno se Harry probudil a ucítil znepokojivou vůni linoucí se z kuchyně. Znepokojivá byla proto, že žil sám. Hlava mu třeštila, jako by ji měl přecpanou mokrými hadry. Bolest byla horší než předtím a určitá možnost, že Rodney-Snape ještě neodešel, to pouze zvýšila.

Tyto předpoklady byly definitivně potvrzeny, když řečená postava prošla do Harryho pokoje s podnosem jídla. Měl jiný hábit, takže se zřejmě někdy musel stavit domů. Harry nepovažoval pryskyřníkově žluté šaty za zlepšení, ačkoliv Snapeova pleť už ve skutečnosti nebyla tak bledá. Měl vlastně sportovní, docela zdravě vyhlížející opálení. Zatraceně, možná to opravdu byl Rodney Snyder-Smythe, lékárník z Dánska.

Rodney-Snape položil podnos Harrymu do klína a přitiskl mu dlaň na čelo.

„Stále jste docela nemocný."

„Ano. Měl bych asi jít ke sv. Mungovi," rozhodl se Harry.

„To není dobrý nápad, drahý chlapče. Skočil jsem tam dnes ráno, abych vám přinesl životabudič. Ukázalo se však, že jej nesnesete. Vypadá to, že máte také Bavorskou chřipku. Ta teď obcházím kolem. U sv. Munga mají plno, překypují ubožáky ve vašem stavu. Vše, co můžeme udělat, je udržet vás tady a vyzkoušet nějaké domácí léky."

„Bavorskou chřipku? Nikdy jsem o ní neslyšel. Co jste myslel těmi „domácími léky"? A proč jste stále tady? Nenávidíte mě."

„Samozřejmě, že není pravda, že vás nenávidím, pane Pottere. V podstatě se cítím odpovědný, jelikož jsem vám nebyl schopen pomoci, když jste přišel do mého obchodu. Stejně tak ta má nešťastná podobnost s tím chlápkem Snapeem, která vám málem přivodila mrtvici. Ne, mým cílem je, aby vám bylo lépe."

Dramaticky dloubnul prstem do Harryho nahé hrudi s důrazem na každé z těch tří posledních slov. Harry si prohlédl ty dlouhé prsty pečlivěji a připomněl si, jak mu kolikrát připadaly jako drápy. Fajn, Snapeovy ruce, sakra.

Harry začal nezúčastněně jíst. V duchu si přidal další záznam do „Rodneyho" sloupku, protože bylo přeci nemyslitelné, aby Snape byl tak fantastický kuchař jako Harryho současný společník. Slanina dokonale křupavá; vejce nadýchané potěšení; toast s marmeládou vynikající. Harry se už ani nestaral, jestli to jídlo nebylo otrávené. Stejně jako to minulé, tohle bylo úplně skvělé.

Poté, co byl podnos s talíři uklizen, Harry si lehl a očekával, že upadne do dalšího léčebného spánku. Ale Rodney-Snape byl jiného názoru.

„Mohli bychom zkusit nějaké domácí léky?" jasně navrhl.

"Ne."

„Nebuďte idiot. Jste na tom opravdu bídně. Příjemná bahenní masáž s léčivou hlínou z Corku by měla být v pořádku. Sníží vám horečku a uleví všem menším bolestem."

Harryho kůže skutečně přímo „toužila" po jakémkoliv druhu masáže od Severuse Snapea. Nebo Rodney-Snapea. Nebo Rodney Snyder-Smythe, nebo kohokoliv, kým ta osoba, sedící vedle na posteli, chce být zvaná.

Na druhou stranu cítil, že má horečku. V každém kloubu mu pulzovala tupá bolest. A zdálo se, že neustálé ležení v posteli to jen zhoršuje.

„Tady, jen zkuste malý vzorek!" řekl Rodney-Snape a vykouzlil kelímek s hustým černo-zeleným bahnem. Okamžitě namazal trochu na Harryho zápěstí a rozetřel ho oběma rukama. Harry ucukl. Očekával, že to bude smrdět jako bažina, ale ta směs měla příjemnou zemitou vůni s nádechem koření. Ještě větším překvapením byl jemně brnící, hřejivý pocit na Harryho zápěstí.

„Příjemné, že, Pottere? Nyní se obraťte a dovolte mi ulevit vašim zádům od těch strašných bolestí."

Harry dlouhou dobu váhal, ale protože bahno opravdu vypadalo účinně, tak nakonec neměl námitky a nechal si natřít záda. Kromě toho Rodney-Snape už dostal desítky příležitostí, aby mohl Harryho zabít nebo zmrzačit - pokud to bylo jeho záměrem. Harry se poslušně obrátil a spokojeně si povzdechl, když Rodney-Snape vykouzlil velkou tubu toho hřejivého bahna a začal mu natírat celá záda.

Cítil tíhu a bodání, ale v dobrém slova smyslu, zvláště když Rodney-Snape začal silnými prsty masírovat rozbolavělé svaly. Harry odpočíval a téměř i podřimoval. Sotva si povšiml, že byla deka odsunuta pryč, aby Snape mohl pokračovat i na spodní část zad a hýždě. Ruce Rodneyho-Snapea dál hnětly jeho tělo. Šířily léčivou směs přes Harryho stehna a lýtka.

Ty ruce cestovaly vzhůru po Harryho nohách, nejprve jedna, pak hned druhá, a zpracovávaly bahno. Do Harryho těla prosakovalo teplo a on začal skoro vzdychat blahem. Náhle prsty, které mu masírovaly hýždě, sklouzly dolů a přešly po jeho varlatech. Harry sebou překvapeně škubl, ale snažil se přesvědčit, že to byla jen náhoda. A tehdy se to stalo. Povšiml si, že jeho penis bolestně pulzuje. Kruci, jak zoufalý byl, jestliže se bahenní masáž od Snapea mohla zvrtnout v něco zcela odlišného?

Zastavil ostatní myšlenky a začal o tom přemýšlet. Jak dlouho už to je, co jeho milovaná Ginny utekla s tím zkurveným zmijozelským parchantem Dracem Malfoyem? Skoro rok? Tak dlouho?

Ruce Rodneyho-Snapea už opět pracovaly na jeho ramenech. Nakonec obdržel lehké plácnutí. Harryho úleva ale netrvala dlouho.

„Čas na předek. Obraťte se."

Harry ztuhl. „Ne! To je dobré."

„Nestyďte se. Víte, že mám svého vlastního Johna Thomase."

_Jo, ale není v tomto okamžiku tuhý jako prkno_, pomyslel si Harry. Nebo alespoň zatraceně doufal, že není!

„Raději ne."

Rodney-Snape zamyšleně zamručel.

„Myslím, že už vím, v čem je problém. Několik … stimulujících vlastností hlíny vás zanechalo s jistým trapným problémem?"

Stimulující vlastnosti? Díky, Bože! Harry úlevně přikývl. Nebylo to vůbec tou masáží. Bylo to jednoduše to bahno.

„Náprava je snadná. Tady je hadřík. Zavřu oči. Vy se obrátíte a přikryjete se."

Ta trocha látky spadla Harrymu do ruky. Pohlédl přes rameno, aby se ujistil, že Rodney-Snape měl opravdu zavřené oči – a on měl – převrátil se a přehodil si tkaninu přes boky. Naneštěstí se zdálo, že místo aby ten lehký hedvábný materiál něco skrýval, tak spíše zdůrazňoval Harryho vyčnívajícího člena. Než to mohl upravit, Rodney-Snape prudce otevřel oči.

„A hrome, Pottere! Kdyby tohle bylo moje, ukazoval bych to celému světu! Nikdy bych nechodil oblečený." Zasmál se. Zvuk, který Snape vůbec nikdy nevydal. Bez dalších okolků nabral dvojitou hrst bahna, natřel Harryho hrudník a začal znovu.

Harry si všiml, že se mu lépe dýchá, ale „stimulující vlastnosti" hlíny zřejmě stále přetrvávaly. Celé Harryho tělo začalo být neuvěřitelně citlivé. Začal vnímat Rodneyho-Snapovy tahy po kůži jako laskání, když mu masíroval lýtka a stehna, a když velmi pomalu postupoval směrem vzhůru.

Harry roztržitě zatoužil, aby už Rodney-Snape dal tu látku pryč a natřel mu bahnem jeho tuhý penis. Už zoufale potřeboval uvolnit to pnutí. Rodneyho-Snapeovy prsty se dostaly do horní části stehen a ještě jednou se přesunuly nad Harryho varlata. A to byl pocit, jako by měl vyletět z kůže. S hrůzou si uvědomil, že jeho dýchání je nerovnoměrné a tělo se mu třese.

„Propána, vypadá to, že už jste docela vzrušený," rozesmál se Rodney-Snape. „Není zdravé zadržovat to v sobě, pane Pottere. Dovolte, pomohu vám."

Bahnem pokrytá ruka vklouzla pod hedvábí a jemným tlakem přešla po Harryho mužství. Harry se zazmítal.

„Ne!"vykřikl zděšeně, ale jeho výbuch byl ignorován. Dlouhé prsty se kolem něj omotaly. Harry byl už tak blízko orgasmu, že to trvalo jen pár příslušných tahů, aby byl poslán přes okraj. Vykřikl. Zvuk byl směsicí úlevy a odporu, když se nekontrolovatelně roztřásl pod rukama svého patrona. Harry si zakryl oči rukama, aby zablokoval výhled. Ten muž by raději _neměl být _Severusem Snapeem, nebo Harry bude muset najít svoji hůlku a použít proti sobě při nejbližší příležitosti _Avada Kedavra_.

Rodney-Snape ho pustil a Harry slyšel, jak se vzdaluje do rohu směrem k vaně.

„Tak, není to teď lepší?" Jeho tón byl pečlivě neutrální. „Připravím vám horkou koupel."

Harry zůstal na místě, pokrytý hlínou a ponížením, dokud nebyla vana naplněná.

„Teď vás nechám vykoupat, pane Pottere. Mezitím čistě povleču vaši postel." Odešel a Harry vděčně sklouznul do horké vody. V mysli si udělal tučnou poznámku, že už Rodneymu Snyder-Smythemu nedovolí použít žádnou domácí medicínu. Ačkoliv, pokud by měl říct pravdu, vážně se cítil o něco lépe.

Harry odstraňoval bahno, zatímco Rodney-Snape kouzlem převlékl postel, než přijde Harry dolů. Harry se rychle umyl, utřel ručníkem a oblékl si spodek pyžama. Při cestě ze schodů přemýšlel, jak by mohl vyhodit Rodneyho Snyder-Smythe ze svého domu. Opravdu doufal, že už toho muže znovu neuvidí. Zvláště po tom trapném incidentu.

Povzdechl si a do nosu ho udeřila nádherná vůně. Uvědomil si, že Rodney už zase vařil. Mohl by ho hypoteticky vyhodit až po obědě. Vlezl si zpátky do postele.

O chvilku později se Rodney vrátil s dalším podnosem.

„Udělal jsem čaj a nějaké koláčky."

Harry ochotně upíjel čas a pojídal lahodné koláčky. Ochutnal mandlové a s trochou ovoce (že by černý rybíz?). Rodney uklízel kolem místnosti (prach?), dokud Harry nedojedl a pak se vrátil, aby odklidil podnos. Harry si spokojeně povzdechl a přemýšlel, jestli by si Rodneyho nemohl najmout jako kuchaře/komorníka.

Jak Rodney levitoval podnos pryč, Harryho oči se zúžily a zaměřily svou pozornost na jeho hůlku. Cítil, jak mu krev okamžitě odtekla z tváře. Jeho oči s rozbřeskem hrůzy zrudly, když se potkaly s pobaveným černým pohledem.

Kolikrát tu hůlku Harry viděl? Tucetkrát, zatímco bouchla o stěnu Harryho kotlíku, než byly jeho lektvarové vědomosti odsouzeny k nezdaru. Tucetkrát a víc, když mávla před Harryho očima a kolejní body se odečetly. Mnohokrát, když rozsekla vzduch při kouzlení; a jednou, než vystřelila smrtící proud zeleného světla, aby zabila Albuse Brumbála. Hůlka Severuse Snapea.

Harry si pomyslel, že by se mu mohlo udělat špatně.

„Jste to _vy_," zašeptal s hrůzou.

Starý známý posměšný úsměv byl najednou na místě a tmavé oči se zaleskly.

„Velmi dobře, Pottere, ačkoliv vám to trvalo o něco déle, než jsem očekával. Předpokládám, že je obtížné přemýšlet na vlastní pěst po tom, co jste se tak dlouho spoléhal na Grangerovou."

Harry si chtěl přivolat svou hůlku, ale naposledy ji viděl v lékárně. Nebylo pochyb, že mu ji Snape sebral, kvůli vlastnímu bezpeční.

„Co tu děláte?" zavrčel Harry. „Co tu, krucinál, chcete?

„Je toto způsob, jakým se mluví s mužem, který se o vás nezištně staral, aby vás vyléčil? A pokud bych mohl dodat - _mimořádně_ dlouho?"

Harryho tvář vzplála.

„Prostě mě teď zabijte," řekl. Snape natáhl ruku a poplácal Harryho po tváři. Harry se mu vytrhl se zlostným pohledem.

„Nejsem tu, abych vás zabil, Pottere. Jsem tu prostě pro to, abych na vás dohlédl."

„Proč? A co za hru to hrajete s Ministrem? Neříkejte, že Brousek není součástí té vaší malé rošády!"

„Samozřejmě, že je. Ministr vymyslel celou osobnost Rodneyho Snyder-Smythe, jakkoliv nepříjemné se to může zdát. Severus Snape je oficiálně mrtvý."

„Jednou bude doopravdy mrtvý, až s vámi skoncuju," varoval ho Harry. Snape zhluboka oddechl.

„Stále stejný Potter. Žádná představivost. Vše je černé nebo bílé."

„Zabil jste Brumbála!" zaječel Harry. Přemýšlel, jak se zmocnit Snapeovy hůlky. Ale co potom? Nemohl by ho vzít na Ministerstvo – očividně v tom jedou spolu.

„Byl už v podstatě mrtvý!" Snape zavrčel a starý vztek v něm vzplál. „Ten pošetilý blázen trval na tom, že přinese první viteál zcela sám, a ten druhý ve spolupráci s pitomým mladým čarodějem! Kletba v prstenu zachvátila jeho tělo dřív, _než _odešel a vypil ten lektvar v jeskyni. Nic ho nemohlo zachránit."

„Jak jste věděl o jeskyni?" domáhal se Harry.

„Kdo si myslíte, že mi o ní řekl? Varoval jsem ho, aby tam beze mě nechodil. Ale ten pošetilec mi nevěřil!"

„Z dobrého důvodu! Pracoval jste pro Voldemorta!"

Snape protočil oči.

„Nebuďte pitomý, Pottere. Celou tu dobu jsem dělal pro Ministerstvo. Proč si myslíte, že jsem zmizel? Vrátil jsem se k Voldemortovi na tak dlouho, abych ho přesvědčil o své loajalitě, a pak jsem se přesunul na Ministerstvo, abych ho porazil. A také jsem předával informace _vám_ a pomohl vám tak zničit viteály."

Harry těžko zpracovával všechny ty informace přes oponu vzteku. Ta mu zahalovala vědomí vždy, když myslel na Brumbála.

„Nevěřím vám!"

„Vždycky jste byl tupý. Brumbálovy plány, Voldemortovy plány, nic z toho nebylo důležité! Co bylo podstatné, že Ministerstvo přežilo! Umíte si vůbec představit, co by se stalo, kdyby Voldemort zničil Ministerstvo? Myslíte si, že by Brumbál převzal kontrolu? On se vždycky staral jen o tu svoji pitomou školu!"

„To není pravda!" zaječel Harry, ale jeho slova zazněla neupřimně i jemu samému. Potom, co Popletal a Brousek pracovali tak tvrdě, aby Brumbála zdiskreditovali, bylo pravděpodobné, že na něj bylo pohlíženo minimálně s podezřením. Měl se pokusit převzít kontrolu. Zíral na Snapea. „Jak byste mohl po celou tu dobu pracovat pro Ministerstvo? Pod jakým oddělením?"

„Řeknu vám to, ale pak vás budu muset zabít."

Harryho oči se zúžily, ale Snape se ve skutečnosti usmál. Ačkoliv to nebyl ten zářivý „Rodneyovský" úsměv, bylo to rozhodně příjemnější, než jakýkoliv výraz, který Harry viděl na Snapeovi před jeho zmizením.

„Ne tak docela. Říká se tomu Oddělení bezpečnostních služeb. Přísně tajné, samozřejmě, a zodpovídá se pouze Ministrovi kouzel."

„Pracoval jste pro Ministerstvo, když jste předstíral práci pro Brumbála, zatímco jste předstíral, že jste dvojitý agent pro Voldemorta?"

„Ano."

„Jmenujete se doopravdy Severus Snape?"

„To je tajné."

„Co děláte potom tady? Nejsem pro Ministerstvo hrozbou."

„Ve skutečnosti jste. Ministerstvo je znepokojeno vaší… korespondencí s Dracem Malfoyem."

„_Malfoyem_?" vyplivl Harry. „Co s tím má co dělat Ministerstvo?"

„Vlastně docela dost."

„Míníte jeho peníze?"

„Vskutku, Pottere. Jak si myslíte, že jsou placeni vaši drahocenní přátelé bystrozoři a Weasleyovi? Soukromé příspěvky představují poměrně hodně finančních prostředků."

„Soukromé prostředky? Nazývejte to, jak to je – úplatky, aby se politika přehoupla v Malfoyův prospěch!"

„Nebelvíři, nikdy zcela nepochopí spletitosti politiky," řekl Snape s povzdechem. „Postačí, když řeknu, že Malfoyův vztah s Ministrem je oboustranně výhodný, a my bychom všichni chtěli, aby to tak zůstalo."

„Dobře, já nechci."

„Což je to, proč jsem zde. Abych zamezil jakémukoliv radikálnímu chování z vaší strany."

„Já neplánuji Mafoyovi udělat nic radikálního."

„Opravdu? Jak potom vysvětlíte toto?" Snape sáhl do kapsy svého vesele žlutého hábitu a vyndal kousek papíru. Začal číst nahlas.

„*Drahý sebestředný kreténe, jsi ta nejnižší forma života na této planetě. Upřímně doufám, že ti vzteklý vlkodlak vyrve vnitřnosti z těla a pohltí tvou kouřící mrtvolu.* Nebo možná tohle, *Milý zrcadlem posedlý pitomče, kéž zakopneš o své vlastní ego a skončíš na dně bezedné propasti.* To je jen malý vzorek dopisů, které nedávno obdržel Draco Malfoy."

„Vaše stopy?" zeptal se Harry.

„Byly doručeny bílou sovou."

„Spousta lidí má bílé sovy," komentoval Harry. „Mimoto, nevypadají hrozivě. Pouze jsou velmi nápadité."

„Ministerstvo se obává, že možná nebudete čekat na případnou katastrofu, která by pana Malfoye mohla potkat, a vezmete to do vlastních rukou."

„Porazil jsem Voldemorta. Pokud bych _opravdu_ chtěl Draca Malfoye zabít, už by si nakrucoval svoje dokonalé vlasy v pekle."

„Možná jste neměl tu správnou motivaci."

„Přebral mi mou přítelkyni! Není to dostatečná motivace?"

„Očividně jste nezaslechl tu novinku."

„Jakou novinku?" odsekl Harry.

„Draco Malfoy a Ginevra Wesley se budou příští měsíc brát."

„_Cože_?" zařval Harry. Ten výbuch odstartoval opětovný záchvat kašle.

„Opatrně, Pottere, nebo mě donutíte vyzkoušet nějakou další _domácí medicínu_," varoval Snape hedvábně.

„Vy jste blázen, ďábelský parchant!" ječel Harry chraplavě. Byl by vylezl z postele. Opravdu potřeboval najít svoji hůlku. Ale Snape přispěchal a zatlačil ho svou rukou, položenou na jeho hrudi, zpět. Harry do té ruky rozzlobeně mlátil.

„Uklidněte se, Pottere, poslali mě sem, abych přesně takovému chování zabránil."

„Jsem úplně klidný!" křikl Harry. Snape si povzdechlo a vytáhl z hábitu lektvar. Neobtěžoval se Harryho ptát, jestli to hodlá vypít. Pouze ho omráčil a nalil mu tekutinu do krku. Harry na něj jedovatě zíral, když ho Snape pustil.

„To vás uvolní. Jdu zkontrolovat těsto. Nechal jsem ho kynout. Hned budu zpět. Nezkoušejte dělat žádné bláznoviny, až budu pryč." Zastavil se před Harryho postelí. „Oh, a Pottere, je tu ještě jedna věc. _Rodney_ to chtěl udělat."

„A tím myslíte co?" pronesl Harry přiškrceně. Přál si, aby Snape už zatraceně vypadl. Pak by Harry mohl najít svou hůlku a způsobit tomu parchantovi nějaké vážnější škody.

„Tohle," řekl Snape. Sevřel silnou rukou Harryho čelist, pak se sklonil a vtiskl Harrymu vášnivý jazykem-obdařený polibek. Harryho přetížená mysl sotva zpracovala poslední šok. Než mohl nějak zareagovat, Snape se zvedl a loudal se ke dveřím. Harry popadl nejbližší předmět, což byla prázdná váza stojící vedle stolu. Hodil ji na Snapea. Rozbila o zárubně dveří a střepiny dopadly na Snapeovy černé vlasy i žlutý hábit.

„Nenávidím vás!" zařval Harry. Snape se zasmál a zmizel.

„Temperamentní, temperamentní."

_Bonus pro vás… Moje přibližná představa Rodneyho-Snapea v tomto příběhu, bohužel neumím moc dobře pracovat s obrázky…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Snape's Home Remedies – Snapeova domácí lékárna **

Autorka: **Cheryl Dyson**; Překlad: **Patoložka**; Beta-read: **Lady Corten**

Popis příběhu:_ Harry onemocní strašlivou rýmou a je donucen vyhledat léčebnou pomoc. Dostane tak víc, než co očekával. Humor, romance._

_**Varování slash!**_

Postavy: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Rufus Brousek, Rita Holoubková a další

Předmluva překladatelky: _Tak a další kapitola je tu. Děje tu moc nebude, ale Snape zase pokročí o kousek blíž k některým zajímavým scénám… Máte tu dnes svou pravidelnou dávku humoru…_

_Patoložka_

**Kapitola 3**

Varování: obsahuje sexuální scény!

V okamžiku, kdy jeho kroky zmizely z doslechu, Harry vylezl z postele a zamířil ke skříni. Nebo spíše se pokusil přejít ke skříni, ale rychle se to změnilo v potácivou chůzi. Náhle pocítil závrať a musel se zachytit skřínky, aby neupadl. Zatracený Snape a jeho lektvar. _To vás uvolní._ No, byl uvolněný až tak, že se nemohl hýbat.

Harry zaťal zuby a trhnul sebou, aby otevřel skříň. Po závratné době identifikoval něco, co vypadalo jako tričko, a natáhl si to na sebe. Nestaral se, jestli bude naruby nebo ne. Našel jedny džíny, ale musel prakticky zalézt zpátky do postele, aby si vyměnil pyžamové kalhoty za džínsovinu.

Když byl konečně oblečený, zůstal ještě chvilku ležet na posteli, než se s ním místnost přestala točit. Chvíli ten pocit analyzoval a pak zjistil, že se cítí téměř stejně jako by byl opilý. Co to bylo za strašný lektvar, kterým ho _Rodney _nakrmil?

Harry měl náhle vidění Snapea v Bradavicích, jak kráčí obalen svým maniakálním vztekem, ale je oblečený v zářivě žlutém hábitu. Rozesmál se a uvědomil si, že už Snapea nikdy nemůže brát vážně. A _vaření_? Co to k čertu? Harryho pobavený úsměv zmizel, když si vzpomněl, že ho Snape políbil – a ještě i něco víc. Harry byl mistrem lektvarů vždycky zmatený, ale teď se cítil úplně bezradný.

_Nutně potřebuji zkontrolovat těsto._ To ho tak neukázněně zasáhlo, že se znovu rozesmál. Patrně kontrola těsta netrvala dlouho, protože Snape už byl zpět.

„Něco zábavného, Pottere?"

Snažil se opět přivolat svůj vztek, ale zdálo se, že pobavení nad ním získalo kontrolu.

„Vy. Při pečení."

„Co je tak zábavného na pečení?" zeptal se ocelově Snape. Harry se znovu rozjařil při představě, že Snape maluje na perníkové postavičky šťastné tvářičky. Nebo ještě lépe, malinké vzteklé grimasy a smrtijedská tetování. Zhroutil se na postel ve víru veselí.

Snape pozoroval jeho dovádění chvíli bez výrazu.

„Možná byste si měl lehnout," poznamenal, když se Harry trochu vzpamatoval.

„Možná byste, zatraceně, vy měl vypadnout z mého domu," vrátil mu to Harry. Posadil se a ukázal Snapeovi jasný směr. Hlava se mu zatočila a pobavení se vypařilo.

„To nemohu udělat, Pottere. Nařízení."

„Nevěřím, že existuje nějaké nařízení," vyprsknul Harry. „Myslím si, že to všechno děláte, protože jste úplně mravně pomatený. Prostě si sem přijdete a mučíte mě s vaší … vaší zatracenou domácí medicínou!"

Snape se přesunul blíž a podařilo se mu vypadat hrozivě i ve svém pryskyřníkově žlutém hábitu.

„Ah. Tak tohle vás opravdu rozčílilo, nemám pravdu?" přistoupil k Harrymu, který si byl vědom toho, že by měl vstát, ale nedokázal tak docela sesbírat své síly. Snape odstrčil Harryho nohy od sebe a zůstal přímo mezi jeho koleny. Harry vyzývavě zvedl bradu a zíral do těch černých očí.

„Co vás rozčiluje víc, Pottere? Ten fakt, že jsem předstíral Rodneyho Snyder-Smythe, nebo skutečnost, že jste si užíval to, co s vámi Rodney dělal?"

Harryho tvář zuřivě vzplála. Vrhnul se na něj. Byl to impulzivní čin, kterého v zápětí litoval, protože Snape se ani nehnul. Harry si ocitl doslova přitlačený k celému Snapeovu tělu. Jejich tváře se téměř dotýkaly. Harry o Snapeovi vždycky přemýšlel jako o tyčící se hrozbě, ale nyní se zdálo, že za uplynulé roky i on získat trochu na výšce. Dokonce tolik, že měli oči ve stejné úrovni. Rozbouřená zeleň se setkala s klidnou černí.

„Vrátil jste se pro víc, eh Pottere?" řekl Snape se zlomyslným úsměvem, než se natáhl a sevřel Harryho vlasy do pěstí. Naklonil Harryho hlavu a přitiskl ještě jednou své rty na jeho.

Harry začal bojovat. Zatlačil oběma rukama na Snapeovu pevnou hruď, ale ten lektvar ho obral o sílu. Snape jazykem obkroužil ten jeho a vysílal tak Harryho páteří nechtěný třes. Jedna Snapeova ruky opustila jeho vlasy a následovala třas směrem dolů až na křivku Harryho zad. Tam postrčil Harryho kupředu, aby přitiskli svá těla k sobě. Harry ucítil oproti svému rozkroku Snapeovo obrovské a tvrdé vzrušení.

Nemožné! Harry vnímal, jak jeho tělo odpovídá. Hlava se mu točila a on se zoufale snažil vyprostit. Ale Snape byl neúprosný. Jeho ruka proklouzla vzhůru a vytáhla Harryho tričko z kalhot. Harry se otřásl, když ucítil Snapovy teplé dlaně, jak jemně hladí jeho kůži. _Bože, pomož mi._ On si ten pocit začal užívat.

Zachytil tu myšlenku a náhle se uvolnil oproti svému trýzniteli. Ucítil, jak to Snapea na okamžik překvapilo. Harry rychle zareagoval, tvrdě odstrčil Snapeův hrudník a hnal se zpátky do postele. Z té ztráty rovnováhy ho Snape pustil a Harry pokračoval v pohybu, až se úplně přetočil přes postel a postavil se, třesoucí se a se závratí, na té vzdálenější straně. Divoce na Snapea zíral.

Ta nenáviděná osoba na něj pohlížela s pobavením.

„Nebelvíský útěk?" posmíval se mu.

Harry se ani neobtěžoval to komentovat. Jeho pocity byly příliš zmatené. Pokud by Snape obešel postel a přišel k němu, věděl, že by se splašil jako vyděšený králík, a nebelvír by byl zatracen.

„Vraťte se do postele a odpočiňte si, Pottere. Nebo byste raději pokračoval v této… diskuzi?"

Harry se na něj zlostně podíval.

„Přinesu vám něco malého k snědku," řekl Snape nedbale a vzal Harryho pyžamové kalhoty ze židle, kam je Harry odmrštil. Hodil je Harrymu. „Možná byste chtěl mít více pohodlí."

Snape vytáhl hůlku z hábitu a zvedl ji. Červená záře obklopila Harryho i jeho postel.

„Tak. Teď, když vstanete z postele, tak se to dozvím. Vrátím se a znepříjemním vám život." Rty se zkřivily v ďábelském úšklebku. „Báječně znepříjemním, měl bych říct."

Harry těžce polknul při představě té zapřisáhlé hrozby. Byl zděšený, že pro jeho určitou část to byla lákavá myšlenka. Popadl to pyžamo a škubl sebou. Ten rychlý pohyb mu ale přivodil další vlnu závrati a on se málem svalil na postel.

Snape bez jediného slova odešel.

Harry se chabě posadil na postel a přemýšlel. Jak se, krucinál, mohl dostat do takovéhle šílené situace. Ó ano, tím, že poslal Malfoyovi ty výhružné dopisy. Ten parchant si bude brát jeho milovanou Ginny. Vysvlékl se z džínsů, a než se vyšplhal na matraci, ještě si natáhl pyžamové kalhoty. Uvědomil si, že další případný útok od Snapea nemůže odvrátit, alespoň dokud nepřestane účinkovat lektvar.

Ležel na zádech na polštáři a zapřísahal se. Neměl v úmyslu Dracu Malfoyovi ublížit. Nebylo nic špatného na _přání_, aby se mu na hlavu rozlil vroucí olej, ani na _naději,_ že by se na něj vrhlo pár masožravých, vzteklých hyen a ohryzali ho tak, až by z něj zbyla jen hromádka krve a mrtvého masa. A co je špatného na tom umístit tyto přání a naděje na papír a poslat je tomu odpornému, sebestřednému, přítelkyně-odcizujícímu, žádný-vlas-mimo-své-místo, zparchantělému, zmijozelskému psisku?

Harry se zamračil. On přeci pouze _zvažoval_, že zaletí na Malfoy Manor a použije na Draca nějaké kouzlo, aby mu přivodil odpornou kožní vyrážku, nebo otok varlat, nebo nějaký neobvyklý soubor malomocných chapadel. Ale ve skutečnosti to nikdy neudělal! Zkurvené Ministerstvo kouzel a jejich zpropadený trojitý nebo čtverný agent, nebo jaké je vlastně Snapeovo označení. Harry si povzdechl. Ten parchant pracoval pro Ministerstvo po celou tu dobu. Harry se vždy domníval, že Ministerstvo bylo k ničemu, ale to bylo zřejmě přesně to, co chtěli, aby si o nich lidé mysleli. A mezitím se vším manipulovali z povzdálí. Harrymu to připadalo skoro jako Mudlovská vláda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Snape's Home Remedies – Snapeova domácí lékárna **

Autorka: **Cheryl Dyson**; Překlad a banner: **Patoložka**; Beta-read: **Lady Corten**

Popis příběhu:_ Harry onemocní strašlivou rýmou a je donucen vyhledat léčebnou pomoc. Dostane tak víc, než co očekával. Humor, romance._

_**Varování slash!**_

Postavy: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Rufus Brousek, Rita Holoubková a další

Předmluva překladatelky: _Tento díl bude svým způsobem přelomový – ono také není na co čekat, když už máme za sebou přes půl povídky. Nejprve se trochu pobavíme a pak malinko zvážníme…_

_Patoložka  
_

**Kapitola 4**

Varování k této kapitole není.

Harry vskutku usnul. Pravděpodobně díky kombinaci působení lektvaru a citového vyčerpání. Spal, až dokud se nesetmělo, a probudil se s vědomím, že se cítí o trochu lépe. Hrudník už neměl tak zahlcený, a ačkoliv ho ještě malinko bolela hlava, byl to spíš výsledek přílišného ležení.

Potěšilo ho, že nenalezl žádné známky po své nové nemesis. Shodil nohy z postele, převlékl se do džínsů a začal uvažovat, kde by mohl mít svou hůlku. Pokud by byla v této místnosti, mohl by si ji přivolat do ruky pomocí kouzla _Accio_. Jen pro případ to zkusil. Výsledek byl očekávaně negativní. Snape ji totiž s největší pravděpodobností zamkl dole pod zámek nebo si ji strčil do kapsy.

Rychle vyskočil z postele a zamířil ke schodům. Jestli na něj Snape opravdu uvalil alarm, tak byl patrně tichý. Neslyšel žádné pískání, ani zvonění zvonků, když překročil neviditelnou demarkační linii.

Klopýtal ze schodů a dovolil si zadoufat, že Snape třeba odešel. Naděje se ale vytratila, když se ten ďábel objevil na úpatí schodiště.

„Je mi dovoleno použít toaletu?" vyprsknul Harry.

Snape bez jakýchkoliv komentářů širokým gestem ukázal dál do chodby. Když ho Harry míjel, všiml si, že si opět vyměnil hábit. Tentokrát měl barvu kobaltové modři. Tato barva na něm vypadala překvapivě _dobře_. Harry protočil oči. Byl naštvaný, že ho taková myšlenka vůbec napadla.

Než se obrátil, Snape už prošel do kuchyně. Následoval ho veden svým kručícím žaludkem. Uvnitř se rychle rozhlédl. Hledal svou hůlku. Snape postával u kuchyňské linky a dokončoval naplňování talířů jídlem. Odlevitoval je ke stolu, kde už čekaly připravené příbory a vinné skleničky.

Naštěstí tam nebyly žádné rozsvícené svíčky, jinak by to totiž hodně připomínalo romantickou večeři pro dva. Harry poslušně usedl. Nezeptal se, ani to nekomentoval.

Snape vytvořil šťavnaté jídlo – pečený bažant, fenyklová polévka a do křupava opečený chléb. Harry se k tomu jídlu vůbec neráčil vyjádřit. Představa, že by Snapeovi měl složit kompliment, mu drásala nervy.

Poté, co spořádal většinu své večeře a důkladně se napil z druhé sklenice Chenin Blanc, se vážně zadíval na Snapea.

„Co mám udělat, abych vás přesvědčil, že vašemu ctěnému Malfoyovi nehodlám ublížit? Dávám vám své slovo, že toho pekelného parchanta nebudu pronásledovat. Ani neuškodím jedinému dokonalému vlasu na jeho nenávistné, posměšné hlavě."

Snape se ironicky usmál. „Děkuji vám, Pottere! Vaše slovo bude více než dostačující, s ohledem na to, že jste mi nikdy dříve nelhal." Ten tón byl vrcholně Rodneyovský.

Harry rozmrzele stiskl čelisti, ale Snape měl pravdu. Harry mu lhal tak často, že říct mu teď pravdu by byla vskutku fraška.

„_Teď_ vám nelžu," vyštěkl. „Zatraceně dobře ovládáte _Legillimens_. Můžete si to ověřit."

„Neviděl jsem vás roky, Pottere. Možná jste se během té doby zázračně v nitrozpytu zlepšil. Je to _velmi_ malá šance, samozřejmě, ale přesto existuje."

„Takže tu plánujete zůstat navždycky?" zeptal se Harry sarkasticky.

„Ne, pouze dokud svatba pana Malfoye bezpečně neproběhne."

Harry na něj rozzlobeně zíral.

„Řekl jste, že to bude až za pitomý měsíc!"

„Tak jest."

„Ne! Absolutně ne! Neexistuje žádný proklatý způsob, jak byste mohl zůstat v mém domě ještě další měsíc, zejména když máte chování jakéhosi sexuálního devianta!"

Snapeovy černé oči se zaleskly. To byl pohled, který Harry předtím vídával nesčetněkrát. Dokonce i nyní ho z toho přepadla úzkost. Napůl očekával, že se na něj Snape přes stůl vrhne.

„Jestli je vám má přítomnost tak odporná, možná byste dal přednost složení Nezrušitelného slibu?"

Harryho oči se rozšířily. Naděje mu vzplála. Mohl by se Snapea zbavit nadobro. Téměř okamžitě souhlasil, ale pak se zarazil. Musel si rozvážit možné důsledky.

„Jaká by měla být formulace, přesně? Nemohu slíbit, že se Malfoye navždy ani nedotknu. Co když Ginny přijde k rozumu a opustí ho? Co když se pokusí stát nový Voldemortem a budeme ho muset zabít? Co když se Ministerstvo umoudří a rozhodne se, že bez něj bude na světě líp?"

Snape jeho námitky odmávnul.

„Přijďte s jakoukoliv adekvátní formulací a já to předložím Ministrovi. Pokud ho upřednostňujete, můžete svůj slib dát jemu. Budu vaším prostředníkem."

Najednou se u Harryho lokte objevil Krátura. Téměř se dotýkal jeho kůže. Zdálo se, že domácí skřítek se skvěle bavil tím, že se u Harryho několikrát za týden bez upozornění zjevil. Chtěl ho tím účelově vystrašit.

„Strašlivý, polokrevný, pane?" zeptal se Krátura. Ta první dvě slova zamumlal téměř neslyšně a pouze mírně zdůraznil slovo „pane".

„Co chceš, Kráturo?" zeptal se Harry s povzdechem. Snažil se najít způsob, jak se toho domácího skřítka zbavit. Ale vypadalo to, že není jiná možnost, než mu dát svobodu. Ovšem už jen to samotné pomyšlení, že by uvolnil Kráturu ze služby a nechal ho tak poletovat kolem, bylo tak děsivé, že bylo lepší nechat si tu příšeru v domě. Mohl na něj tak aspoň dohlédnout.

„Směl by teď, Krátura, sklidit ze stolu, pane?" zeptal se domácí skřítek úslužně. Harry na něj pobaveně zíral. Za celou dobu trvání Harryho zdejšího pobytu Krátura ještě nikdy neuklidil stůl.

„Ty víš jak?" zeptal se Harry.

Krátura zasyčel. Byl to zvuk, který by někde na pátém stupni pekla mohl připomínat smích.

„Hloupý, strašlivý pán vtipkuje," zamumlal Krátura. Mávl rukou a talíře zmizely, včetně poloprázdné skleničky v Harryho ruce.

Než se mohl Harry ohradit, domácí skřítek byl fuč. Snape se pousmál a usrkl ze svého poháru – ten malý bastard samozřejmě Snapeovi skleničku ponechal.

„Krátura je jako vy," řekl Harry. „Zlo zřejmě přitahuje zlo."

„Čas jít spát, Pottere. Než vás vaše ústa přivedou do větších potíží, než byste mohl zvládnout."

Harry zastrčil židli.

„Fajn. Složím Nezrušitelný slib dnes a zítra se vás konečně zbavím."

Snape se záhadně usmál. Harry se vracel nahoru, ale něco ho znepokojovalo. Náhle zapřemýšlel, proč ho vlastně Snape políbil. Jen si s ním tak pohrával, nebo to bylo něco víc?

Harry si v pokoji sedl za stůl a začal čmárat na pergamen.

„Já, Harry Potter, slibuji, že nezabiji Draca Malfoye, pokud o to osobně nebudu požádán Ministerstvem kouzel." To bylo perfektní. Vynechal tak těžké ublížení na zdraví a nespecifikoval, která osoba z Ministerstva by tu žádost měla podat. Harry tam měl své přátele. Naneštěstí mu žádný z nich nemohl pomoct s problémem, který se jmenoval Snape.

Jako by ho ta myšlenka přivolala. Snape vstoupil a přisunul šálek s čajem k Harrymu na stůl. Pak položil obě ruce na jeho ramena. Harry ztuhnul.

„Uvolněte se, Pottere, jste příliš napjatý," zamumlal Snape. Opřel se bradou o temeno Harryho hlavy. Ruce začaly masírovat ztuhlá místa Harryho ramen a krku. „Tohle neprojde, víte to. Zcela jste opomněl ublížení na zdraví. A neurčil jste, kdo konkrétně na Ministerstvu by vás o to měl požádat. Budete muset být přesnější."

Harry vztekle zmačkal pergamen.

„Myslím, že půjdu do postele," řekl. „_O samotě_."

Snape jeho ramena naposledy stiskl.

„Jistě, ale pokud změníte názor, budu hned dole v hale."

Odcházel, kobaltová modř se zaleskla a Harry se modlil, aby měl dost sil.

ooOoo

Šílený sen Harryho vytrhl ze spánku. Kolem něj tančila skupinka prťavých Voldemortů. Zpívala dětské písně tak pronikavými hlasy, že se jí stále dařilo, aby to znělo skřípavě ďábelsky.

Setřásl poslední dozvuky toho snu, když domem zazněl výkřik. Harry vyskočil z postele a automaticky sáhl po hůlce na nočním stolku. Jeho prsty ale nic nesevřely. Krátce za to vynadal Snapeovi, který už byl jistě na cestě ke dveřím. Další zvuk ho popoháněl do haly.

Dveře pokoje byly otevřené a Harry si pospíšil dovnitř. Očekával, že uvidí Snapea s někým bojovat, ale ministerský agent byl sám v posteli a mlátil sebou. Bezeslovně křičel. Jednu ruku měl před sebou nataženou, jako by se snažil ubránit útoku.

Na okamžik Harry uvažoval, jestli ho nenapadl někdo neviditelný, ale vypadalo to, že Snape má pouze noční můru. Příšernou, děsivou noční můru, doplnil Harry. Snape zmučeně zakřičel.

Harry váhal jen okamžik. Věděl o nočních můrách z první ruky. Voldemort s ním podvědomě udržoval spojení po celé roky. Přistoupil a pokleknul na postel, aby se mohl naklonit a chytit Snapeova holá ramena. Sotva měl čas zadoufat, že ten muž nespí úplně nahý, když se mu silné ruce omotaly kolem krku.

Harry s ním tvrdě zatřásl.

„Snape, vzbuďte se!" zaječel, ale jeho hlas byl utlumen, jak ho Snape svíral.

„Ne," Snape vykřikl k neviditelnému nepříteli. „Nemohu udělat nic víc!"

„Snape!" Ruce přitvrdily a Harry už začínal vidět před očima hvězdičky. Pustil Snapeova ramena a snažil se odstrčit jeho prsty ze svého krku. „Severusi! Přestaň!" vydechl s poslední dávkou vzduchu.

Harry byl náhle převrácen na postel a přibouchnut proti matraci. Snape ležel na něm. Černé oči vypadaly jako temné propasti a opona vlasů spadla na bledou tvář.

Harry přerušil své pokusy o odstrčení Snapeových rukou a natáhl se, aby nahmatal hrst černých vlasů. Rychle s nimi škubl. Jeho plíce hladověly po vzduchu a on ještě jednou procitl tou temnotou. Příkrov tmy se připlížil.

"Pottere!"

Ruce byly okamžitě pryč a Harry vtáhl do plic svěží vzduch. Křečovitě se rozkašlal. Z dálky uslyšel Snapeův hlas. „Co tady děláte?"

„Noční můra," zasípal Harry skrz svůj bolavý krk. „Měl jste … noční můru."

Ucítil, jak se mu Snape zhroutil na hrudník.

„Noční můra," zopakoval Snape s výdechem. „Dobrý Bože, ano." Záchvěv bouře proběhl jeho tváří následován něčím, co mohl být vzlyk. Harry ho nevědomky uklidňoval hlazením po zádech. Snape zamumlal: „Mohl jsem vás zabít."

„Jsem v pořádku," řekl Harry měkce. Jeho čelo se nechápavě svraštilo, když rukou na Snapeově těle nahmatal něco divného. Pohnul s ní směrem dolů přes řadu vypouklin a vlnek. Ucítil, jak na něm Snape ztuhl.

Pokusil se odtáhnout, když Harry s rostoucí hrůzou prozkoumával ty získané šrámy, ale Harry zpevnil své objetí.

„Co se vám, k čertu, stalo?" zeptal se. Harry v mysli procházel jednotlivé možnosti. Obyčejná nehoda by nezpůsobila takové strašlivé jizvy, jaké zdobily Snapeova záda. Severus se zachvěl.

„Následky mého šťastného dětství," řekl Snape trhaně. Harry pocítil vlnu soucitu a zděšení při pomyšlení, že dítě muselo takto osudově trpět. Jeho vlastní ubohé dětství mu najednou připadalo jako učiněný ráj.

Snapeova hlava se na Harryho hrudi trochu pohnula a černé hedvábné vlasy sklouzly na Harryho rameno. Cítil, jak Snape křečovitě zatíná pěsti na jeho žebrech.

„O čem se vám zdálo?" zeptal se Harry tiše. Snape si povzdechl.

„Jen jedna z tisíců mých příjemných vzpomínek."

Zvedl hlavu a zadíval se na Harryho.

„Neměl jste mě chodit zachraňovat. Pošpinil jsem se tolika strašlivými činy, že byste ten seznam ani nemohl sepsat."

S tím se uvolnil a zajal Harryho rty ve zdrcujícím polibku.


	5. Chapter 5

**Snape's Home Remedies – Snapeova domácí lékárna **

Autorka: **Cheryl Dyson**; Překlad a banner: **Patoložka**; Beta-read: **Lady Corten**

Popis příběhu:_ Harry onemocní strašlivou rýmou a je donucen vyhledat léčebnou pomoc. Dostane tak víc, než co očekával. Humor, romance._

_**Varování slash!**_

Postavy: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Rufus Brousek, Rita Holoubková a další

Předmluva překladatelky: _V této kapitole se objeví nová postava, Krátura opět něco provede a naši hoši se ještě více sblíží. Už se blížíme ke konci… Jak to asi dopadne?_

**Kapitola 5**

Varování: slash 18+ !

Jedna Harryho část věděla, co mělo přijít. Ta racionální část vědomí mu chtěla vynadat už při vstupu do ložnice. Ale iracionální složka byla ráda, že to udělal. Snapeův polibek zahrnoval takřka bolestné zoufalství. Harry odpovídal na ty černé propasti samoty, které mu Snape odkryl. Pocítil temnou ozvěnu své vlastní duše.

Snape ustoupil. Očividně byl překvapený nedostatkem Harryho vzdoru. Harryho rty se sarkasticky zvlnily.

„Ty to nechceš, pokud se ti nevzpírám?" zeptal se drsně. Snapeovy oči se zúžily.

„Ba právě naopak. Jen jsem očekával, že mi budeš … vzdorovat jako posledně svým typicky nebelvírským způsobem. Je to milé překvapení, že se tak snažíš. Toužím po tobě už velmi dlouhou dobu, víš?"

Harryho tvář se odměřeně pokřivila a Snape se rozesmál.

„Ne, ne ve škole. Nemám chuť na chlapce. Došlo k tomu tu poslední noc, kdy jsi bojoval proti Voldemortovi. Byl jsem tam, skrytý za mnoholičným lektvarem jako bezvýznamný ministerský úředník. Stál jsi na vrcholu kopce, mladý Bůh konečně dorostlý do své síly. Byl to nádherný pohled."

Snape mu na ústa vtiskl další polibek. Tentokrát ne surový, ale něžný, svůdný, hledající a s touhou dostat odpověď. Harry se váhavě dotknul svým jazykem Snapeova a opojné teplo se začalo šířit jeho tělem, když se jejich jazyky propletly. Snape chutnal zvláštně příjemně, jako máta a vinné hrozny.

„Chutnáš tak dobře," zamumlal Snape proti Harryho ústům. Jako by byl ozvěnou Harryho myšlenek. „Dovol mi se tě dotknout, Harry." Jeho ruka pomalu laskala celou délku Harryho obnažené hrudi a lehce se dostala pod lem jeho kalhot. Harryho mysl křičela, ale tělo to nezajímalo. Chvělo se, reagovalo na dotyky s nedočkavým očekáváním. Snape stejně nečekal na souhlas. Pod jeho dlouhými prsty zmohutnělo Harryho vzrušení na kámen. Potom se začali v souladu pohybovat. Harry zasténal při dalším Snapeově vášnivém polibku.

Severus sklouznul trochu na bok a Harryho podezření se potvrdilo. On _opravdu_ spal bez oblečení. Snapeovo ztuhlé mužství se otřelo o Harryho stehno, když se přes něj Snape pohnul. Ten pocit byl neočekávaně vzrušující a Harrymu uvázl dech v hrdle.

„A bude to ještě lepší než tohle, Pottere," zašeptal Snape a Harry ucítil na svém konečníku dotek něčeho teplého a vlhkého. Překvapeně sebou trhnul a napjal se, když se Snapeovo ztuhlé kopí přitlačilo k jeho vstupu. „Uvolni se. Chci být v tobě."

Harry se nemohl zcela uvolnit, ale ani nemohl vzdorovat. Snapeova ruka mezi jejich těly stále přejížděla, hladila a laskala s nesnesitelnou účinností. Harry zakřičel, když do něj Snape vstoupil jedním, téměř bolestivým přírazem. Skoro zpanikařil a snažil se zpod zmijozela vydrápat, ale Severus ho držel pevně a přirazil znovu. Vysílal tak Harryho tělem prudké vlny rozkoše. Harry se nevědomky prohnul v zádech a pěsti zatnul do prostěradla. Skoro ho tím serval z postele.

Snape do něj nelítostně vrážel a křičel: „Ano, ano, ano, ano!"

Tlak v Harryho těle se vystupňoval do nevyčíslitelné úrovně. Nemohl vydat žádný jiný zvuk než zvířecí vzdechy zděšeného potěšení. Snapeův polibek utlumil Harryho výkřik, když se už intenzita zvuku zdála nesnesitelná. Chvěl se v Snapeově náručí a tekutina smíšená s lubrikantem stékala mezi jejich těly. Snape pokračoval v pohybech. Až sténavé vzdechy a ztuhlost jeho celičkého těla Harrymu naznačila, že Snape také vyvrcholil.

Severus se na něj sesunul. Oba v dozvuku orgasmu těžce oddechovali. Harry se cítil divně rozpolcený mezi směsici uspokojení a studu. Snape si zhluboka povzdechl. Palcem Harrymu přejel přes čelo a shrnul stranou několik nezkrotných pramenů.

„Jděte spát, Pottere," zašeptal Snape. A Harry tak ohromeně učinil.

ooOoo

Probudil ho pronikavý zvuk. Zamžikal kvůli neočekávaně jasnému světlu. Na chvilku byl ze svého okolí úplně zmatený. Nic nevypadalo povědomě. Paže položená přes jeho bránici tomu dodávala na neskutečnosti, dokud se mu jeho paměť s děsivou rychlostí nevrátila. Téměř zaskuhral nahlas, když shlédl dolů a uviděl spícího Severuse Snapea s hlavou položenou na jeho rameni.

Krevní tlak mu vyletěl vzhůru. Nutil se zůstat potichu, vzdát nutkavou potřebu zavzdychat. Napočítal do dvaceti a mohl by jít ještě výš, pravděpodobně do trojciferných čísel, kdyby ho z toho počínání nevyrušil zvuk kroků na schodech.

„Kráturo?" nadějně zašeptal skrz závoj paniky. Modlil se, aby si jeden z jeho přátel nevybral dnešek ke své nečekané návštěvě. Téměř omdlel úlevou, když se domácí skřítek objevil ve dveřích. Ale jeho úleva měla krátkého trvání.

„Odporný, škaredý pán má návštěvu," oznámil Krátura radostně a ustoupil. I v nejlepších časech by tohle nebyl vítaný pohled. Harry si v tento mimořádný moment pomyslel, že je stejně pravděpodobné, aby uviděl _ji_ i smrtku.

„Harry Potter!" zapředla Rita Holoubková. „Tolik mě _mrzí_, že vyrušuji! Váš domácí skřítek mi řekl, abych šla nahoru." Nevypadala ani trochu lítostivě. Vlastně vypadala jako hladovějící kočka, jež skočila do sudu plného myší. K Harryho naprostému zděšení pořizoval fotograf stojící za ní snímek za snímkem. Harry se pokusil zakrýt Snapea a vyskočit z postele ve stejnou chvíli, kdy se Snape nečekaně rozhodl posadit. Harry už stáhl půlku přikrývky z postele, když si uvědomil svoji nahotu. Rita se radostně ušklíbla. „Zapomněl jste, že máme mít dnes ráno rozhovor?"

„Jaký rozhovor?" vyhrkl Harry přiškrceně a klesnul ochable zpět do postele.

„Krátura to musel zapomenout napsat do pánova kalendáře," řekl Krátura a jeho ďábelské oči se zlomyslně zaleskly. „Krátura se hned půjde potrestat!" Domácí skřítek zmizel a Harry rozčilením téměř zaskřípal zuby. Skřítek se pravděpodobně potrestá tím, že s třísknutím otevře láhev Harryho nejlepší skotské a upije se k smrti.

„Já říkám, že je zatraceně neslušné vpadnout do pánské ložnice," odfrknul si Snape. Znělo to tak ne-Snapeovsky, že se Harry otočil a s údivem na něj zíral.

"Rodney Snyder-Smythe," zavrněla Rita. Do Harryho nefunkčního mozku se zase vrátila ta persóna. „Neuvědomila jsem si, že vy a Harry jste spolu zapleteni."

„No, ocenil bych, kdyby to nevzešlo ve všeobecnou známost, stejně tak i ve vaši, slečno Holoubková," navrhl Snape mírně.

Rita luskla prsty a mávla na fotografa, aby odešel.

„No, samozřejmě, Rodney, drahý," zapředla. „Nikdy by mně ani ve snu nenapadlo poškodit vaše soukromí. Harry, jen naplánujeme jiný termín našeho rozhovoru a nechám vás dvě hrdličky o samotě. Mějte se!"

Odcupitala pryč a Harry mohl na schodech slyšet nadšené klapání jejích podpatků. Pak se zabouchly hlavní dveře. Zmučeně se svalil zpátky na polštář. Kdyby jí totiž utekl takový sólokapr roku, tiskařské stroje by se jistě se skřípěním samy zastavily.

„Jsem naprosto vyřízený," zanaříkal Harry. Snape vyklouzl z postele a _Acciem_ si přivolal župan ze skříně.

„Určitě to není tak zlé," pronesl.

Harry se zachmuřil. „Není tak zlé pro _vás_! Nejste ani Rodney Snyder-Smythe! Příští týden se vynoříte někde jinde jako Augustus St. Germaine nebo William O'Rourke! Já ale nemůžu přestat být Harry Potterem!"

Snape odlevitoval druhý župan Harrymu. Ten po něm chňapnul, pak se postavil a neochotně do něj vklouznul. Zuřivě zrudl. Snape si ho prohlížel, ale v této chvíli jeho výrazu nevěnoval pozornost. Zmijozel neřekl nic. Harry se zmateně zamračil, něčeho si všiml.

„Ta bavorská chřipka! Je úplně pryč. Ne, že by se jen zmírnila, ale naprosto, úplně pryč. Cítím se dobře. Žádné návaly, žádné bolesti hlavy, nic!"

„Nikdy jste neměl bavorskou chřipku, Pottere. Lhal jsem. Měl jste prostě hroznou rýmu. Přimíchal jsem vám včera večer životabudič do vašeho vína. Jste vyléčený."

Harry na chvíli nepřítomně zíral na nenáviděného zmijozela. Jasně si uvědomoval, že jestli ho zasáhne ještě jeden nepříjemný otřes, bude muset být připoután na koště a odeslán přímo na psychiatrické oddělení ke Sv. Mungovi.

„Kde je moje hůlka?" zeptal se klidně. Snape si asi uvědomoval množství nevysloveného vzteku, které se ukrývalo za těmi tichými slovy. Nenápadně se přetočil ke dveřím.

„Myslím, že půjdu vyčarovat nějakou snídani," řekl Snape pohotově a trochu přiškrceně.

„Myslím, že já půjdu vyčarovat něco, čím bych vám mohl rozbít lebku," zavrčel si pro sebe Harry a odkráčel pátrat po své hůlce. Chlapec-který-přežil toho měl po krk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Snape's Home Remedies – Snapeova domácí lékárna **

Autorka: **Cheryl Dyson**; Překlad a banner: **Patoložka**; Beta-read: **Lady Corten**

Popis příběhu:_ Harry onemocní strašlivou rýmou a je donucen vyhledat léčebnou pomoc. Dostane tak víc, než co očekával. Humor, romance._

_**Varování slash!**_

Postavy: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Rufus Brousek, Rita Holoubková a další

Předmluva překladatelky: _Konec, definitivní konec. Snad jsem vás v tento mrazivý čas pobavila a budu se těšit na další shledání! A nebojte se, s našimi hochy to dopadne dobře!_

**Kapitola 6**

Varování k této kapitole není.

Harry se pustil do metodického průzkumu celého domu. Začal v salonku především proto, jelikož v této konkrétní místnosti Snape nebyl. Zotvíral všechny zásuvky a prohrabal je. Vyházel knihy z polic a nechal je ležet na podlaze. Pootvírané skřínky shodil na zem a nahodile se prohraboval ve věcech. Samozřejmě, byla to jen mizerná šance, že by Snape ukryl jeho hůlku uvnitř. Ten parchant si ji s největší pravděpodobností nacpal do kapsy jakéhokoliv jasně barevného hábitu, který měl právě na sobě.

Už ta myšlenka, že by prohledával Snapeem momentálně oblečené šaty, v něm probudila pocit horkosti a chladu zároveň. Ale pak se mu v hlavě omamnou rychlostí vybavila vzpomínka na to, co mu Snape provedl. Harry poklesl na pohovku a na chvilku si dal hlavu do dlaní.

Slyšel Snapea v kuchyni. Pobroukával se při přípravě snídaně. _Pobroukával_, pro lásku Boží! Harry pocítil, jak z něj chce vytrysknout hysterický smích. Rychle ho zadusil. Byla to pro Severuse zase jen zatracená hra?

Vstal a řítil se do kuchyně. Snape se na něj podíval poněkud ostražitě. Přestal si broukat. Harry si povšiml, že se převlékl do hábitu. Dnes žádné jasné barvy, ale světle šedá se stříbrným odleskem. Vypadal v něm opravdu dobře, ačkoliv si Harry přál, aby ho tyto pekelné představy už nenapadaly.

Těžce si povzdechl a začal prohledávat jídelnu. Vytrhával šuplíky. Prohledával jejich obsah a obracel je namátkově na podlahu. Poté, co vyprázdnil čtvrtou zásuvku a roztřískal nádobí, ho Snape popadl oběma rukama za přední část jeho županu a jemně s ním zatřásl.

„Pottere, co to děláte?" dožadoval se.

„Chci svou hůlku. Potřebuji vás vykázat z mého domu i z mého života." _A z mé hlavy_, dodal sám sobě.

„Už jsem vám řekl. Složte svůj nezrušitelný slib, já vám dám vaši hůlku a odejdu," řekl tiše Snape. Harry se odmítl podívat do černých očí. Byl vystrašený, že by se v těch temných hlubinách mohl utopit. Násilně se vymanil ze Snapeova sevření a odešel zpět nahoru.

Harry na sebe hodil džíny a černé tričko. Sedl si k oknu a nepřítomně shlížel na střechy mudlovských domů pod sebou. Povzdechl si. Už pochopil, že nikdy doopravdy Malfoyovi neplánoval nic udělat. Harry a Ginny se rozešli dlouho předtím, než Draco Malfoy zastoupil jeho místo. Harry byl ženatý s Voldemortem. Byl jím tak posedlý, že už mu v životě nezbyl prostor pro nic jiného.

Ginny se na něj pokusila počkat, ale on se před ní neustále uzavíral. Pohádali se kvůli tomu mnohokrát. Nenáviděla fakt, že pouze Ron a Hermiona mají jeho bezmeznou důvěru. Ale stále dokola to zkoušela. Předtím si myslel, že se obrátila na Malfoye v zoufalém pokusu, aby začal žárlit. Fungovalo to, ale zřejmě až příliš pozdě. Nakonec se do zmijozelského parchanta s platinovými vlasy zamilovala.

Harry vzdychl, byl úplně na dně. Nebyl si jistý, jestli někdy Ginny Weasleyovou opravdu miloval. Uvažoval, že byl možná zamilovaný do _myšlenky_, že byl zamilovaný do Ginny. Ve svých představách chtěl mít malý domek, děti, domácí mazlíčky – stabilní rodinný život. Ale zřejmě ne natolik, aby své myšlenky převedl do praxe. K čertu, možná že vše po čem opravdu toužil, byl nějaký další Voldemort. Nová šance, jak si zahrát na hrdinu. Bylo to tak snadné a on raději promeškal svou příležitost.

Díval se na londýnské střechy a měl sto chutí nasednout na koště a prostě uprchnout. Ale bylo ještě příliš mnoho světla. Aby si mohl pořádně zalétat za bílého dne, musel by přijmout nabídku jednoho z profesionálních famfrpálových týmů, co mu Ron neustále předhazoval.

Snape vešel a položil na stůl podnos se snídaní.

„Napište si do toho nezrušitelného slibu, co chcete," řekl mu Harry otráveným tónem. „Podepíšu to. Nebo slíbím. Nebo cokoliv, co je třeba udělat."

Harry na sobě cítil pohled Snapeových černých očí, ale nestaral se o to. Slyšel, jak ministerský agent zvedl brk a naškrábal něco na kousek pergamenu. Když skončil, přešel k Harrymu a zastavil se vedle něj u okna. Harry vyklidil své místo a odešel ke stolu.

Na podnose ležel Denní věštec. Harry ho sebral a otevřel. Rita Holoubková neztrácela čas. Harryho poloobnažená postava na něj zděšeně zírala a snažila se zakrýt bezvýrazný obličej Snapea ležícího na posteli vedle něj. Titulek hlásil: ZAMILOVANÝ HARRY POTTER!

Harry noviny znovu složil a s úšklebkem je upustil, nezatěžoval se čtením. Popravdě očekával, že to bude horší. Nebyly to první drby, které se o něm roznášely v kouzelnickém světě. Ale bylo to poprvé, kdy je doprovázely i fotografické důkazy. Nevšímal si snídaně, kterou Snape připravil, a věnoval svoji pozornost pergamenu. Sotva prolétl slova, která slibovala, že Harry Potter neublíží Dracovi Malfoyovi. Harry už se o to nestaral. Naškrábal na konec svůj podpis.

Jakmile Harry odhodil brk stranou, Snape si těžce povzdechl a přešel místnost, aby si ten pergamen vzal. Sbalil ho a zastrčil si ho do svého stříbrného hábitu.

„Vzhledem k tomu, že už se nemůžete dočkat, až se mě zbavíte, tak už půjdu. Později dnes sem pošlu ministra s někým, kdo vás sváže neporušitelnou přísahou." Harry na něj bezvýrazně hleděl. Snapeův upřený pohled byl nečitelný. Rty se mu zkroutily do něčeho, co se podobalo rozmrzelosti, a pak pokračoval. „Nechám vaši hůlku dole na stole."

Snape se otočil a kráčel směrem ke dveřím, ačkoliv se mohl přemístit odkudkoliv z domu. Číslo 12 na Grimmauldově náměstí už nebylo sídlem Fénixova řádu. Již to nebylo tajemství. Snape se zastavil u dveří a pohlédl na Harryho s vážným výrazem ve svých černých očích – ty oči, které ukrývaly tolik bolesti, že by kteréhokoliv slabšího muže mohly zabít.

„Harry," řekl jemně. „A tam k tomu předtím … Nikdy jsem ti nechtěl ublížit."

A pak byl pryč.

ooOoo

Později odpoledne se objevil Brousek v závěsu s přísně vypadajícím ministerským úředníkem. Harry si toho cizího muže blíže prohlédl. Přemýšlel, jestli Snape nepoužil mnoholičný lektvar na nějaký další převlek. Ale ten chlápek se na Harryho sotva podíval. Jen ho spoutal Nezrušitelným slibem, který bude Draca Malfoye ochraňovat před řádně zaslouženou odvetou. Když byli hotovi, Ministr kouzel vypadal spokojeně. Otočil se k odchodu, ale Harry ho zastavil.

„Tohle jste patrně udělali kvůli nařízení pro ochranu Ministerstva," řekl Harry rozhodně. „Ale právě teď vězte, že jestli se mi ještě jednou budete plést do života, dostanu vás, ministerstvo – neministerstvo."

„Vyhrožujete mi v přítomnosti svědka, Pottere?" rozkřikl se Brousek.

„To se vsaďte, že ano," odpověděl Harry. Brousek jeho pohled vydržel, ale neřekl nic. Harry vždy udržoval s ministrem nevyřčené nepřátelství, ale nyní mu vyhlásil otevřenou válku. Brousek a jeho zachmuřený kolega odešli.

Harry byl celou noc vzhůru. Prázdnota domu se k němu přibližovala. Chyběly mu ty drobné zvuky, na které si v minulých dnech postupně zvykl. Snape jdoucí do schodů nebo cinkání skleniček a nádobí. Dokonce mu scházelo i to broukání. Snapeova nevyžádaná slova mu stále kroužila myslí.

_Toužím po tobě už velmi dlouho dobu. Nikdy jsem ti nechtěl ublížit._

Harry se proklínal a bušil pěstmi do postele. To už tak zatraceně zoufale toužil po společnosti, že mu chyběl i Severus Snape? V duchu si poznamenal, že ke konci týdne půjde někoho ze svých přátel navštívit. Rona nebo Hermionu nebo Nevilla Longbottoma.

Jenže tu byla jedna zásadní potíž. Žádný z nich nemohl nahlédnout až na úplné dno zoufalství, které Harrymu hrozilo, že se v něm za nedlouho utopí. Jen jedna osoba by mohla porozumět té temnotě ve středu Harryho duše.

Jen jedna.

ooOoo

Harry vešel do Lékárny, ale jediná osoba, kterou zahlédl, byla drobná, docela zakulacená čarodějka čekající u pultu. Měla na sobě nachový hábit a velký špičatý klobouk ozdobený obrovskou žlutou kyticí. A kolibříky. Harry je sledoval, jak přelétávají z květiny na květinu. Čarodějka se na něj roztržitě usmála.

Harry se rozhlížel po policích, ale vlastně vůbec nevnímal různorodé lahvičky a nádobky. Uvažoval, že odejde. Nebyl si ani jistý, proč vlastně přišel. Možná, že už Snape ani dál nepokračuje v předstírání Rodneyho. Mohli mu nyní přidělit nějakou novou identitu.

Snapeův hlas, třebaže se zvláštní Snyder-Smytheovskou modulací, zazněl odněkud zezadu.

„Tady je váš výměšek z plíšňáčka, paní Murrayová. Rohatí slimáci by měli přijít ke konci týdne. Jestli chvilku počkáte, navážím vám váš …" Snapeův hlas se vytratil, když vstoupil do místnosti a zahlédl Harryho. Oči se mu rozšířily natolik, že si toho všimla i paní Murrayová. Otočila se, pohlédla tím směrem a spočinula očima na Harryho jizvě.

„Pro Merlina, to je Harry Potter!" vydechla. „_Skutečný_ Harry Potter!" Unáhleně vystřelila dopředu a popadla ho za ruku. Čiperně mu s ní třásla a kolem Harryho hlavy mezitím v bláznivé spirále svištěli kolibříci. Harry jí věnoval svůj obvyklý je-mi-potěšením-že-vás-poznávám-ale-už-mi-jdetě-zatraceně-z-cesty úsměv. Náhle se uklidnila a pohlédla zpět na Snapea. Její ústa se zkroutila do O.

„Vy a Rodney … Četla jsem o vás v novinách! Och propána, vy dva byste asi uvítali trochu soukromí. Jen si skočím ven a něco nakoupím. Přijdu později. No tedy, až Heloise uslyší, že jsem potkala Harryho Pottera!"

Pustila Harryho a spěchala k východu. U napůl otevřených dveří se ještě obrátila a podívala se na ně se šťastným povzdechem. „Takový roztomilý pár," rozplývala se a pak prchla.

Snape nespustil z Harryho oči. Dnes měl na sobě temně zelený hábit. Pro Rodneyho Snyde-Smythe to byla poněkud depresivní barva. Severus přešel k policím a začal přerovnávat lahvičky.

„Přišel jste si pro odplatu, Pottere? Co pro mě plánujete – _Crucio_ nebo něco horšího?"

„Ještě jsem se nerozhodl."

„Nebudu vám bránit. Udělejte to nejhorší." Snapeův hlas byl obtěžkaný něčím, co od něj Harry nikdy předtím neslyšel. Co to bylo? Smutek? Lítost?

„Vlastně něco hledám. Je to zvláštní druh bahna. Z Corku, myslím. Má určité léčebné vlastnosti."

Snape se otočit a zíral na Harryho, jako by se právě úplně zbláznil.

„Na co to potřebujete?" zašeptal Snape. Harry k němu přistoupil blíž.

„Znám člověka, který má velké množství jizev. Vím, že je to bahno nevyléčí, ale mohlo by mu aspoň na chvilku pomoci cítit se lépe."

Snape zavřel oči a zaklonil hlavu, jako by se snažil probudit za snu. Harry k němu udělal další krok. Natáhl ruku a položil ji na Snapeův zátylek. Ucítil, jak se Severus zachvěl.

„Co to říkáš, Harry?" zeptal se chraplavě.

„Celičký kouzelnický svět je přesvědčen, že jsme teď pár. Myslel jsem, že by ses měl vrátit domů."

Než se Snape mohl z těch slov vzpamatovat, Harry se natáhl a políbil ho. Užíval si tu šokující chvilku nevěřícnosti. Ale pak se zvedly silné ruce, uchopily ho za ramena a odsunuly ho pryč. Černé oči se rychle přivřely, ale ještě předtím v nich Harry zachytil záblesk zranitelnosti.

„Je toto nějaká zlomyslná lest?" zeptal se Snape.

Harry si zhluboka povzdechl. „To ty jsi obelstil mě," řekl sklíčeným tónem. Snape křečovitě zatnul ruce a Harry pokračoval. „Mám strašný nedostatek koláčků. Nutně potřebuji, abys mi jich pár upekl. Jsem ochoten udělat cokoliv."

Snape na něj zíral a pak se mu rty zvlnily do nevěřícného úsměvu. „Cokoliv?"

Harry přikývl. „Strpím dokonce i nějakou tvou _domácí medicínu_."

Odpověděl mu polibkem, který Harryho dostal až do kolen.

**Konec**

_Děkuji, že jste dočetli až sem, budu se těšit někdy příště! Patoložka_


End file.
